darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Of Mechs and Trines
8/28/2011 07:50 PM Back To 2011 Logs Slipstream Shadowstar (Military Barracks, Polyhex) --- Slipstream walks into the barracks, gesturing that Shadowstar follow her. "So spill.. why did you dread talking with me and suddenly don't?" Shadowstar blinks, then laughs. "You mean you don't know?" She giggles, moving to sit in her berth and cross her legs. "I dreaded talking to you when we first met because you seemed so...." She searches for the word. "...nice..I guess. It was a bit annoying. Not to mention you got all sentimental about your boyfriend's bunk." She stretches and lays back. "But after a while, I decided you weren't so bad. Just....naive, I guess." Slipstream cocks her head to that information, wings quirking behind her. "Honestly I didn't know." she answers, not sure if she should sit with the femme or not. "Nothing wrong with being nice is there? I mean you were new and I was in your place once, feeling like everyone was out to get me or tick me off or whatever." she explains, then a soft vent. "Yes... I suppose it was silly of me to be sentimental about that little fragger. But he was my first love. Maybe you'll understand one cycle when you find the right mech for yourself." Shadowstar vents softly. "Nothing wrong with it? We are Decepticons! If you are being nice, then someone is bound to take advantage of you. There's nothing -wrong- with being nice, but if you are -actually- nice and not just -acting- nice, it could be a weakness for you." She smirks after that. "And I already found a mech who's right for me. And I'll make him realize it eventually." Slipstream peers at the femme hard for a few moments, wings still quirking slightly. "So would you rather me be a makada and everyone hate me for it? I was that way once. But my spark bond with Goa altered me in ways I didn't expect. If it is weak to be nice, then so be it. Personally I rather not be hated." she notes. "OH? And who that be?" Shadowstar laughs again and headshakes. "No no, Slippy. Please, continue to be nice. I'm sure I can be mean enough for the both of us." she says, then grins at the question. "Megatron, of course. I vowed long ago that I would work my way through the ranks until he cannot deny my skills." She actually gets a bit of a romantic look. "Then, he'd ask me to be his queen, seeing how valuable my cunning and strength would be to him. I would of course say yes, and then together we would make sure not a single Autobot weakling escaped us." Slipstream gets this look that is nothing short of shock battling with amusement and 'oh Primus she's serious'. Her wings come full back to parallel each other. "Lord Megatron? My aren't you shooting for the stars." she notes, cocking her head a bit, "I do hope you do not set yourself for disappointment Shadowstar." Shadowstar hmms, raising a brow at Slipstream. "Why, I am, dear Slippy. After the Autobots are crushed, nothing will be able to stop us from conquering the entire galaxy." she says with a mild grin. "And there is no possible way I could fail. Lord Megatron is very intelligent, after all. He will recognize my value." Slipstream vents softly and says honestly, "He is that indeed. So I know he won't be as smitten with you are you are with him. He can have any femme.. or mech.. he wants, whenever he wants and rank won't have anything to do about it. But if that is your goal, then perhaps I can assist you in that rank climbing." Shadowstar sits up, her arms supporting her upper body. "I have no illusions that it will be easy. It may take a very long time before I can distinguish myself beyond the other Decepticons." She raises a brow again. "...why would you help me in such a way?" She sounds more curious than suspicious. Slipstream pauses as she listens to the comm traffic. "Hm it seems we are missing something interesting." she comments, then looks back to Shadowstar, "I shall get to the point of wishing to speak to you alone then. I need responsible individuals to take into my own trine. This trine will be part of a larger escort group. Our purpose will be to escort not only Stormfront on his bombing runs, but escort the more important individuals. This includes Lord Megatron. It would certainly give you the opportunity to show off your skills." Shadowstar hmms? The idea obviously intrigues her. "I see. And who would be the third?" she asks, sitting up and leaning more toward Slipstream, a light smirk on her face as she considers the possibilities. Slipstream replies, "I have spoken with a few others. Only Switchblade may have potential in my fair estimation. However, there will need to be a escort training with me for those that I wish to be in my trine. This training will be overseen by Stormfront so he will have a say in who eventually is in that trine. After all it is his hide we will be protecting as well as others. It is not going to be an easy duty to do." Shadowstar 's smirk deepens. "The important duties are never easy. And escorting a bomber into enemy territory sounds like fun to me. Escorting Megatron sounds even more fun." She stands up before holding a hand out to Slipstream. "Well, count me in. I would rather have 'Cons I know I can trust in my trine than conniving rogues seeking only their own glory." She grins. "That's my job." Slipstream looks to the hand and smiles, then takes it firmly. "Glad to hear it Shadowstar. I look forward to having that escort training with you to see how we fly together. If Swiftblade can take part, then all the better." Shadowstar grips Slipstream's hand firmly as well and shakes gently. "As do I. I am not very familiar with Swiftblade, but a training exercise would be a perfect place to get more acquainted." Slipstream shakes hands and nods, "Indeed. Have you met Stormfront?" she asks. Shadowstar nods. "I have. We did an opp together, actually. Back when the nanites were still causing trouble. Quite the mech himself. Though a bit large for my tastes." Slipstream smiles to that, "Oh yes, he is a big one all right. He's known Megatron a very long time. Perhaps he can guide you on how to nab the Emperor's attention." she suggests. Shadowstar hmmms, looking up in thought. "Perhaps so..." she says, rubbing her chin lightly. "I have had a few encounters with Lord Megatron. So far, they have gone well. ...mostly..." Slipstream waits for the femme to spit it out. Shadowstar huffs. "Okay, so...I might not have impressed him much." she says in a rather pouty manner, turning away and folding her arms over her chest. "But he seems to have responded well to my advances." Slipstream peers at her hard again, "Hm, sometimes Shadowstar a mech would rather be the advancer than be advanced upon." Shadowstar hmphs. "I know how to read a mech. I do not force myself on him in any way. To do so would show weakness on my part. I simply make...suggestions." She giggles and grins a bit. Slipstream hms to that, "I see. Well I shall have to see for myself what the suggestions are to determine if you are pushing your luck or not." she notes, "Until then, when you become part of my trine I will expect better of you than flirting with our Emperor. As I said, he can have any he so chooses. If he chooses you, then wonderful for you. Just don't believe for a moment flirting will get you high on his list of potential future mates." Shadowstar vents slowly and looks over her shoulder at Slipstream. She looks like her mood has just dropped several notches. She then looks away again. "Whatever." she says, heading back to her bunk and stretching out on it, reaching for a nearby data pad. Slipstream sighs softly, "Sorry Shadowstar, but better to hear it from.. a friend... a potential trine mate. Than to find out on your own that my suspicions could be right." Shadowstar doesn't look toward Slipstream as she scrolls through information on the pad. "So, judging by your words, you intend to be the main in our trine?" she says, sounding much more serious than she did only moments ago. Slipstream nods her head to that, "That is what Stormfront wants. He asked me to head up a trine. I accepted." Shadowstar glances over, then back to her pad. "...fine. But you should know that I do not like having to submit, so you should make sure and require it sparingly." she says. "I understand that following orders and chain of command is important, but I that does not mean I like orders or the chain of command." Slipstream cocks her head to that and frowns, a little wing flicker. "I see. Then know this Shadowstar, I have already had to deal with someone who didn't want to take orders and I had to reject her as a possible part of my trine. If you balk, even once, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear on that?" Shadowstar nods once. "Crystal." she says, continuing to scroll through information. "Do not worry. I will not disobey an order. I may complain, but not disobey." she says. Slipstream listens to the comms and raises a hand to rub at her helm a bit. "Good to know." Shadowstar sets the pad down and folds her arms behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. "...thanks..." she says suddenly, and pretty softly. Slipstream looks back to the femme. "For what?" Shadowstar looks away with just her eyes. "...for...I dunno...everything...." she says, seeming more than a little uncomfortable. Thanks are probably not something she does often. Slipstream smiles and nods, "Welcome Shadowstar. I'll leave you to your data pad. I've a report to put in with Stormfront on the newbie progress." Shadowstar nods, even though she isn't reading the pad anymore, just laying there and looking up at the ceiling, thinking about things. Slipstream turns and walks over to her berth to sit, taking out her data pad to start on the report. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Shadowstar's Logs